iDon't Hate You Anymore
by iSquint
Summary: My idea of what happens after the kiss. *spoilers for iKiss, if you haven't seen it*
1. iDon't Hate Him Anymore

Okay, I just saw iKiss and - squee! It was awesome! Did you guys notice how she opened her eyes and blinked and everything? Then how he watched her leave? Perfect!

Okay, so this is what I think might happen after 'the kiss'. It's gonna be a two shot - chapter one, Sam's POV. Chapter two - Freddie's POV.

* * *

**iDon't Hate Him Anymore**

Carly didn't know. Of course she didn't know. There was a totally different reason for why she was looking at me in that knowing way. It's not like she'd seen us or something - right? What if she'd followed me and saw Freddie and I kiss? Oh, no, she's gonna say something, I just know it!

_Chill, Sam. You're just being paranoid._ I walk into the iCarly studio, smirking at Carly. "Hey Carls. The viewers still looking at the weird dude with shrimps in his nose?" I ask, noticing that Carly wasn't standing in front of the camera, but sitting in the seats of the car off to the side.

"No, I switched the picture after a while. It's a toothless woman eating cabbage now," she answers. I frown as she cocks her head to the side, smiling slightly. "Where's the bowl of meatballs?" she asks me, laughing a little.

I frown and look down, just now realizing that I have left the glass bowl of meatballs back on the fire escape...with Freddie. "Oh...uhm..."

"Here it is," I hear a very familiar voice say. I whirl around, and there he is - Fredward, the dork I love to hate and make fun of, the guy who actually pranked me pretty well when he handcuffed me to Gibby. Only that's not what I think when I see him - all I think is Freddie, the sweet little nerd who gave me my first kiss.

_Whoa, hold up! Freddork, sweet? Get a hold of yourself, Sam Puckett!_

Fredward Benson's standing in the doorway, the bowl of meatballs in his hands, a totally dorky smile on his face. "Give 'em here, geek," I say meanly, yanking the balls of meat out of his hands. He says nothing, just smiles secretly me, reminding me that we share a secret. I turn away, deliberately saying nothing as Carly yells, "Freddie! You're back!" She rushes past him, pulling Fredward close in a hug. I don't know why, but that makes me mad, and I slam the bowl onto the table, causing a small crack to form in the glass.

Carly says, "Sam! Don't slam the bowls around!" I look at her innocently, smiling and lifting a meatball to my mouth, taking a bite.

"My bad," I say, my mouth full of juicy cooked meat. She sends me a look, but doesn't say anything, releasing Freddie from the hug. WIthout another word he does some dorky tech thing and the picture the viewers see is gone, and Carly and I are standing in front of the camera.

"Hey, peoples! Sam and Freddie have worked things out..." Carly begins.

"So it's time for..." I continue.

"MEATBALL WAR!" We scream at the same time, me pressing the button on my blue remote, causing the words to pop up on the scream for the people to see. I fake a smile for the viewers, lifting my slingshot and shaking it for the viewers to see. That's right, pretend everything's normal.

And so it goes, Carly and I using our slingshots to fling meat at each other, and - of course - I have to make sure some make their way to Freddie, who's decided to pick up the camera and do his job. Amazingly, he doesn't respond, just smiles at me as the meatball flies over his head and lands on his clothes. By the time it's over, all three of us are covered in meat particles, and we can't help but laugh.

"Okay, that concludes today's webcast," Carly says into the camera, wiping meat out of her hair.

"I'm Sam," I say, eating some of the meat.

"I'm Carly," she responds.

"And I'm Freddie," he adds, turning the camera to face him, smiling in his nerdy way. I pick up at meatball and throw it at his head, and it hits the intended target, bouncing off the spot above his ear. He grimaces, turning the camera back.

"See you next week," Carly and I say simultaneously. We wave goodbye until Freddie gives us the signal that he's turned off the camera. Then Carly sighs. "It's going to take forever to get all this meat out of my hair," she says, running her fingers through the brown locks.

"We're going to smell like meat for a week," I respond, sniffing my own curly blond hair. I smile, enjoying the scent. Carly and Freddie laugh at me, and I can't help but notice that his laugh sounds like music, filling the room with beautiful sound.

Another sound comes from below us, rather familiar to us all. Spencer screaming. Something probably caught on fire...again. Carly's eyes widened and without a word she runs out of the room, scared of what might be happening, leaving Fredward and I in the studio. Alone.

I can't help but feel kind of weird, awkward, the secret we have hanging in the air between us. I want to leave, to get away from this...this thing that's growing in me.

"I'm need ham," I say, knowing that sounds like Sam Puckett pre Freddie-kiss. I start to walk out of the studio, but the dork stops me, his hand on my upper arm. I send him a glare, knowing he'll get the message and let go of me. Surprisingly, he doesn't. He looks into my eyes and I stare back, those melted chocolate orbs glowing with some emotion I can't identify yet recognize as the same one inside myself.

"Sam..." he says, his mouth working as though he can't think of anything to say. Then he just smiles, and I feel like everything inside me is liquifing. "Maybe we shouldn't keep this to ourselves."

My eyes widen and I yank my arm away. "What? Are you kidding? We can't tell anyone!" I almost yell back, frowning. "What, did a meatball hit you to hard in the head?"

He frowned as well, and I could tell he was becoming angry. "No! I just don't want to pretend everything's normal between us!"

"Everything is normal," I say, knowing even as I said it I was lying. Nothing was normal between us. If everything was normal we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Nothing was going to be the same with us, even if I wanted to pretend it would be.

_"Hey," he said, and I turned back to him from the window. "I hate you," he said, and smiled at me, trying to make everything go back to the way it was before the kiss. That sweet, soft kiss that had made both fire and ice ripple over my skin and my eyes pop open in surprise while his stayed closed._

_I scoffed. "Hate you too," I responded scornfully. I calmly walked away until I figured he couldn't see me, then ran the rest of the way to Carly's apartment._

Only it wasn't true. After that kiss all my feelings toward him had changed. He was still a dork - but what was wrong with that? It was part of what made him who he was. A sweet, cute, caring guy who'd been nice to me my entire life, despite all the crap I put him through. He was practically my best friend.

I frown and lower my head, confused and not wanting him to see it. He won't let me hide though, and lifts my head with a finger under my chin. He doesn't say anything, just looks at me with that sympathetic look of understanding.

I'm not sure who leans first, or even who started it, but suddenly we're kissing again, our lips pressed together and our eyes closed. The feelings engulf me again and there's a roaring in my ears, and I feel like I'm exactly where I belong, this is where I'm supposed to be, and it's absolutely perfect.

Nothing's ever going to be the same again. We promised we would go right back to hating each other, but it won't happen.

'Cause despite what we had promised each other, it seems I don't hate him anymore.

* * *

Okay, so what do you guys think? It doesn't seem like my best work...but still. I'll have another chapter up, of Freddie's POV. And I'm thinking of having a third chapter of Carly's POV, seeing all this. What do you guys think?


	2. iDon't Hate Her Anymore

Kay, now, here we go. After iKiss from Freddie's POV. Hope you like!

* * *

**iDon't Hate Her Anymore**

I just sit there after Sam goes, my brain reeling. I can still feel her lips on mine, the fire that had engulfed my body still simmering just below the surface. Once I know she can't see me, I lift my hand to my lips, wondering if they're visibly vibrating. It feels like a never ending tingling in my lips.

I look down, wondering what that odd smell is. Then I smile as I see the huge glass bowl of meatballs. Remembering the segment they'd planned to do on the webshow tonight, I stand and take the bowl into my hands, climbing back through the window and into my apartment. Surprised not to hear my mom's voice, I continue out of our apartment and into the Shay's. I pause, momentarily dragged away from my thoughts of Sam by Spencer's newest sculpture.

"What is that?" I exclaim in surprise, staring at the creation. The adult turns, his hair flopping around his head as he smiles at me.

"Freddie-o! What do you think?" he asks, gesturing to the...thing. It was made out of recycled newspaper and long, thick curtains. I'm not even sure how he did it, but the curtains have been folded and stiffened until it's in the shape of a giant crescent moon, and he was covering the curtains with strips of the newspaper after dipping them in some liquid I assume is glue mixed with water.

"It's...interesting. Do you really think it's...safe," I ask hesitantly, "to work with things that are that flammable?"

Spencer looks back at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

I stare, then shake my head dismissively. "Nothing." I start up the stairs, hearing a rather insane giggle emit from Spencer as he continues his work. I make it up the stairs and walk a little bit slower, suddenly nervous. I pause outside the studio door as I hear Sam talking. "The viewers still looking at the weird dude with the shrimps in his nose?"

My heart beats faster and I feel lightheaded, just from hearing her musical voice. It was so beautiful...how could I not have noticed it before?

"No, I switched the picture after a while. It's a toothless woman eating cabbage now," Carly responds.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. An hour ago I would have felt the previous symptoms at the sound of Carly's voice. Sweet, kind, lovely Carly. But now, after what had transpired between Sam and myself only about ten minutes earlier...I felt nothing. Instead I was responding to Sam's voice - rough, abrasive, aggressive, sometimes outright cruel, yet still beautiful in her own way Sam Puckett.

At Carly's question, I decide it's time for me to stop hiding out in the hallway. I walk into the room, a smile making it's way onto my face when I see her - her blond curls shining in the studio lights.

_You're a fickle man, Freddie Benson. You switched women rather quickly, don't you think?_

Shut up, brain. Obviously what I thought I felt for Carly was just a reaction to her kindness - she treated me nice, was my first real friend. I responded to this by proclaiming myself in love with her, when all I felt was gratitude and affection. I do love Carly - but like a sister, almost, a friend I know I can depend on.

"Here it is," I say, lifting the bowl up a bit. Sam whirls around, and at the look on her face I can't help but grin. She yanks the bowl from me roughly, calling me a geek. I smile softly at her in response, letting her know I'm not going to forget about what happened between us. She says nothing, and I suddenly find myself engulfed in Carly's arms, her squeezing me tightly.

I'm shocked by the look on Sam's face. She looks...furious. Like seeing Carly touch me in any way makes her want to throw a punch. She slams the glass bowl down onto the table, and I see a crack form in the side. _It's like she doesn't know her own strength..._

Sam fixes an innocent look on her face and shoves a meatball into her mouth, apologizing while also not at the same time. Classic Sam. Carly releases me.

Figuring the iCarly viewers have had enough of toothless women and cabbage, I work my 'dorky' technical magic and remove the picture, then I watch as Carly and Sam introduce the meatball war to the viewers. Sam looks so adorable with that little smile as she shakes that slingshot around...okay, now you're just getting annoying, Benson.

They start flinging the balls of meat at each other, splattering them all over the place. I hurry to get the camera, thinking the viewers would appreciate being able to see what I see. But of course they can't see what I see. Because I see things differently than others - I'm pretty sure no one else can see that Carly is just averagely pretty, while Sam is beautiful, her curly blond hair and sparkling blue eyes seeming girly and a little at odds with her tomboyish personality.

I'm unsurprised when Sam sends a few meatballs my way. Since we promised everything would go back to normal after the kiss, it would seem odd if she didn't do anything to try and make me miserable. But I can't do anything but smile at her, feeling no anger or hatred. It continues for a while, one of them letting out tiny little yells at particularly well aimed meatballs.

I take one hand and wipe some of the meat from my face as Carly and Sam conclude the show.

"I'm Sam." I almost laugh as she picks some meat off her shirt and chucks it into her mouth.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Freddie," I add, turning the camera to face me. Out the corner of my eye I see Sam fling a miraculously still intact meatball at my head. It bounces off my head a bit above my ear, and I grimace - _that freaking hurt!_ - and turn the camera back to them.

"See you next week," they say, their voices blending together. They wave goodbye at the camera until I call out, "And we're clear!"

"It's going to take forever to get all this meat out of my hair," Carly complains, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

Sniffing her own curls, Sam responds, "We're gonna smell like meat for a week." She smiles, and Carly and I laugh at her. I can't help it - the expression on her face was priceless. Abruptly a scream cuts through the air - Spencer. I knew it wasn't a good idea to work with things that could easily catch fire. Carly runs out immediately, and Sam and I are left alone in the studio.

I set down the camera on my cart, watching her. I can feel our secret filling the space between us. It's obvious she's uncomfortable - her hand is twitching in the direction of the door. She probably doesn't even notice...

"I need ham," Sam states, and she starts to walk out of the studio, moving faster than she normally would. Before she can leave I grab her upper arm, feeling the muscle tense. She sends me a glare that pre-kiss would have made me pale and scuttle away in fear. Now I just look into her cerulean eyes, and I can see her anger melt away, being replaced by an emotion I also feel within myself.

"Sam..." I start, trailing off when I can't think of what I want to say. I smile at her, knowing that she probably won't like my next words. "Maybe we shouldn't keep this to ourselves."

Her eyes widen, shock and anger causing her to force her arm out of my grip. "What? Are you kidding? We can't tell anyone! What, did a meatball hit you too hard in the head?" she shouts at me, a frown gracing her lovely lips.

Frustration fills me, like it usually does when arguing with Samantha Puckett. "No! I just don't want to pretend everything's normal between us!" I respond. _I know you can tell it's not, Sam. Don't try to deny it..._

"Everything is normal," she says, but I could tell by her words that she didn't believe it. Of course everything was different. Nothing can be the same between two friends when they share a kiss..

_She sent me a 'what are you waiting for' look. "Well, lean," she demands. _Alright, fine then, since you're so impatient_, I thought. I moved forward, my face coming closer to hers until the only thing I could see was her eyes. Sparkling and shiny with nerves. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips to hers._

_They were so soft, her lips. I felt as if my heart had stopped in my chest, then started beating double time. A large roar filled my ears, blocking out all other noises. I kept my eyes closed, pressing my lips a little more firmly to hers before pulling away. We sat there for a moment, staring at each other..._

All my feelings had changed within ten seconds. The overwhelming love I had thought I felt for Carly had melted away, revealing my hidden feelings for Sam.

I pull my mind away from the memories as her head lowers. I don't want her to hide from me, so I reach a hand out and lift her chin with my index finger. I send her a look of understanding. I know why she's confused.

Then one of us is leaning forward - I'm not sure who - and our lips are pressed to each others, her eyelids falling shut, followed by mine. My feelings build until I feel like they surround us, and if this isn't perfection, then it's as close as anything's ever going to get.

I know we were supposed to go back to hating each other after the kiss, but I just...can't. I'm not sure what I felt for her ever was hatred, or anything like it.

All I know is that if I did feel that way...I don't hate her anymore.

* * *

...Okay, so there it is. The aftermath of iKiss from Freddie's POV.

Soo...what do you think? I nixed the idea of a third chapter. I had an idea for what would happen in it if I did do it, but...nah. :]


	3. iDon't Think They Hate Each Other

Okay, I got a lot of requests for me to add a third chapter from Carly's POV. It might not be as long as the other two were, but oh well. :] Enjoy!

* * *

**iDon't Think They Hate Each Other Anymore**

I spew the white foam from the fire extinguisher again. He didn't know how, but somehow Spencer had caught his giant fabric sculpture on fire. I'm a little angry - hadn't he set something on fire yesterday? I mean, come on! There's got to be some way to stop things from bursting into flames - fire retardant spray for one! Even though that's for Christmas trees...he could carry a can around with him or something!

"Carly, really, I don't know how it happen," my older brother explains, his hair flopping down over his forehead as he ran his fingers through his hair. He never knew how it happened. I roll my eyes.

"I'll tell you how it happened!" I yell, turning to him with the nozzle of the extinguisher still extended in front of me. "Your crazy psycho fire powers lashed out like they do everyday!" I put the fire extinguisher on the couch and catch sight of his feet. "Are those new socks?"

They had neon rainbow stripes on them, and tiny light up peace signs. They flashed lime green every two seconds. Cool.

"Oh, yeah. Socko made them especially for me," he responds, smiling brightly and pulling the leg of his pants up to expose the rest of the socks. They ran up his shin to his knees. That big, goofy smile obliterated the anger I felt.

I smile and shake my head, then turn toward the stairs as I hear footsteps. Freddie and Sam have been up in the studio...alone. Oh, know, what if Freddie's been seriously injured or insulted?! I'm prepared to dash heroically up the stairs when Sam and Freddie come into view. Both look okay, no scrapes, bruises, or blood visible. And they look perfectly fine - not angry. _Freddie's lips look kinda...shiny. So do Sam's...what's going on here?_

"Hey, guys," I say, smiling like I suspect nothing. "Everything's okay - Spencer's new...thing just burst into flames. Nothing major," I say, rolling my eyes. Freddie sends Spencer a 'what did I tell you?' look. He must have said something to Spencer about his weird set-things-that-don't-usually-catch-on-fire-for-no-reason-on-fire ability. I laugh.

"Hey, Carls, I'm gonna head home, okay?" Sam says to me, pulling on her gray with red plaid hoodie. "Mom said she might cook if I'm at home tonight."

I giggle at the thought. "You're mom's going to cook?"

"Possibly," she responds, then she points at me. "She can cook good if she tries." I shake my head and don't bother to correct her grammar. I see Freddie following her to the door.

He notices me looking. "My mom needs me to get home," he says, grimacing. "Something about shots or something."

"Aww." I wave as they leave, the door to the apartment opening and closing behind them. I listen and hear the door to the Benson's apartment open then close. But oddly enough, a few seconds later I hear the door open and close again, meaning that either someone just went in or came back out. I have a feeling it's the latter.

I run to the window, looking out urgently. Soon, Sam walks out the door to the building and right behind her - as I suspected! - is Freddie, wearing a slightly large, thick black zip up hoodie. That must be why he went into his apartment - to get a jacket. It's oddly cold outside right now...

Sam and Freddie are walking down the sidewalk, side by side, stealing glances at each other. I can't tell if they're talking or not, but just the fact that Freddie's walking Sam home, and they don't seem to be insulting each other makes me want to scream with joy!

A visible shiver racks Sam's body, one even I can see my four stories up and a quarter of a block away. Then the sweetest thing ever happens - Freddie slips his hoodie off his shoulders and wraps it over Sam's, rubbing her shoulder a little bit before pulling his hands away. Sam looks at him, and I can't tell but I think she's smiling. Her hand extends toward his, and his moves to hers, and then it happens - they're holding hands!

"Aww..." I croon, my breath fogging up the window a bit. I hear footsteps behind me.

"What's up?" Spencer asks, holding a plate of Galini's pie. I turn to him and burst.

"FREDDIE AND SAM ARE HOLDING HANDS!" I yell into his face. The fork and plate fall out of his hand, splattering coconut creme pie on the floor.

"What?!" he yells back. We both run to the window and look out. Sam and Freddie have almost reached the corner, and they are still holding hands, walking closer to each other than they were a few moments before.

"Aww," Spencer says like I did, watching them. Then a puzzled look finds it's way onto his face. "How's Freddie gonna get home? Just walk back in the dark? His mom'll get mad," he comments.

I smile and look at him. "Maybe you should give him a ride!"

"What? How, it's not like he's gonna call me when he gets there and wait until I..." He finally catches on, sighing. "Carly, I'm not gonna follow them."

"Why not?" I ask. "You can give Freddie a ride back so he doesn't have to walk - and you can report to me anything they do!" I grin and give him one of my 'pretty pwease big bwother?' looks I know he can't resist.

He inhales deeply and sighs. "Fiiiiiine." He walks away and grabs his keys from the table by the couch. "I'll be back later," he says, with an 'you owe me one' tone. I smile and yell bye as he leaves.

I look back to the window. Sam and Freddie are out of sight, but I remember they way they had looked walking together. So cute!

I turn away from the window and walk to the couch, plopping down and grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. I feel no shock, surprisingly, about what I saw. I just want to run and give them both huge hugs, saying "You guys are so cute together!" I click the power button, an episode of Girly Cow popping up on the television.

I laugh again after the image came into my head. _I guess they made up better than I thought._

* * *

Okay, so...I don't like this chapter as much as the other two. I can't think of a way to make it better, but if I can, I probably will. :] Whatcha think?


End file.
